


And I’m Gay -Drarry Edition

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Daniel Radcliffe, Mechanical Engineering Major student, meets Tom Felton English Literature Major, who he mistakenly thought was dating a girl name Emma Watson, while Tom thought that Daniel was with Rupert Grint, a college au which took a different turn.





	And I’m Gay -Drarry Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly i was inspired by a photo on instagram, so I decided to write a new story, hope you all likes it.

It was moving in day at college, Daniel was busy unpacking his things in his dorm room, he had way too many things, there’s a box on his bed, one on the floor, and another luggage near his cupboards, he and Rupert decided to go to the same college, both taking Mechanical Engineering majors course. He starts to unpack his photos with his family and Rupert, he starts hanging his clothes and pasted his favourite soccer team poster on the wall above his bed. He rearranged his storybooks on the desk next to his laptop. It took him a good hour to unpack everything, once he was done, he threaded his fingers in his messy rave locks, wiping his tears. He checked his phone, Rupert texted him to meet for lunch, so he replied a quick okay and changed into a new shirt and grabs his wallet. As he opens the door, a brunette guy stood infront of his door, must be his new roommate, “Hi I’m Tom” he greeted him, God was he gorgeous, even his voice screams pure sexiness, he had the most beautiful ocean blue eyes Tom cleared his throat, damn that sounds good too. “ I’m Gay.” Daniel replied, he mentally smacks himself, “ I mean I’m Daniel, you can call me Dan.” Daniel replied, offering his hand for a shake, which Tom gladly took and shook, both boys smiles at each other. “ Nice to meet you Dan.” Tom said, “ Back at you Tom, I’m heading out for lunch, i could get you something to eat?” Daniel replied, “ Nah, I’m good.” Tom replied, shaking his bag of food infront of Daniel. “ Alright, see you later then, i took the bed on the right by the way.” Daniel replied, pointing to his side. “Okay then, see you.” Tom replied as he puts his things on the right side, they said their goodbyes, off Daniel went.

 

Tom dumps everything on his bed, and groans, why must his roommate be that handsome, with the most beautiful sky blue eyes, such well defined arms, even his arse looks good in those jeans. Daniel must be joking when he said his name was gay, it’s like he was making fun of Tom, since Tom was proudly out of his closet. Tom just sighs, he stood up and walked to Daniel side, he saw the photos he had on the desk, a photo with a ginger hair guy, must be his boyfriend, since most of the photos are of them together. Tom just sighs some more, well at least the boy reads and into soccer, he shrugs his shoulders, he then shakes his head, he’s literally invading someone’s privacy. He then went back to his side, unpacking his things, he only brought a bag pack and a luggage worth of things, he too hanged his clothes in the cupboard provided, he rearranged his school books on the desk, he sets up his laptop, and placed a few photos frames on the small table by his bed, photos of his family and of course his bestfriend, Emma. He finally settles in after 30mins of unpacking, then there was a knock on his door, he got up and open it, “Hey there stranger, are you done unpacking?” Emma asked him, “ Pretty much done Em, what’s up?” Tom asked as he showed her in, “ i was thinking we should grab lunch?” She asked while taking a sit on his bed, “ Em, if you have forgotten, i have mine here?” Tom replied, shaking his bag of food. “ Did mum packed extra sandwiches?” Emma asked as she suddenly sat up straight, looking at the bag of food, Tom’s mum made the best sandwiches, “ Hmmmm i wonder, of course she made extras for you, scoot over, give me some space.” Tom teased her as he sat next to him, grabbing his laptop too. Both sat there eating the sandwiches Tom’s mum made, watching some crappy movie on his laptop, his bed is now covered in bread crumps and some chips, they sipped their sodas, “So Tommy, where’s your roommate?” Emma asked him, slightly nudging his shoulder, “ probably out with his boyfriend, snogging him senseless maybe?” Tom replied with a shrug, “ How did you know he had a boyfriend or if he’s gay?” Emma asked him, suddenly interested in his roommate love life, “ for starters, he said hi I’m gay and then there’s that photo of him and his boyfriend.” Tom replied pointing to the photo on Daniel desk, “ God why must my roommate be that hot, are you punishing me for being gay?” Tom whines, Emma just chuckles, “ Maybe it’s a blessing instead.” Emma teased him, as they continue to laugh, the room door opens up, revealing Daniel with his ‘boyfriend’, “ sorry mate, didn’t know you had your girlfriend over, i should leave.” Daniel apologized, “ Nah it’s okay, she’s leaving too. Emma meet Daniel, my roommate “ Tom stood up and introduced both of them, “I’m Daniel, his roommate you can call me Dan.” Daniel greets her, “ Emma, his girlfriend, you can call me Em” Emma replied, which Tom nudged her, “And I’m Rupert! Dan’s...” as Rupert said, “my boyfriend.” Daniel finished his sentence, which Rupert just look at him confused. Daniel just nudge him in his ribs, “ Well it’s nice meeting both of you, please do take care of my boyfriend over here, he tends to talk in his sleep and have tons of wet dreams about me. I’ll see you guys around okay.” Emma said as she waves them goodbye, and kisses Tom on his cheeks. After about 5 minutes, Rupert left too, it was so gonna be an awkward year for all of them.

 

6 months has gone by, school has been tough for both of them, with two different majors, two different timings for class, Daniel would wake up late for his classes while Tom had morning classes, they do say hi whenever they bump into each other in the library or cafeteria, for the past week, Daniel was rarely in his room, always in the lab, Tom was honestly worried, his roommate has been losing weight and was sleep deprived. Tom decided enough was enough, he went out to grab some sandwiches and a few bottled drinks, and off he went to the lab, lucky him Rupert just walked out of the lab, he seems annoyed, “Hey mate!” Tom greeted him, “ Hey Tom, what are you doing here?” Rupert asked him, a little surprised that Tom was at the Engineering building instead of the English department, “ Finding Daniel, he’s rarely in his room, and also he hasn’t been eating well.” Tom replied, “ he’s finishing his project, if only he can put his mind straight, too much is going on in his stupid head right now, go ahead inside, I’m going back to my room.” Rupert replied, as he pats his shoulders, giving a gentle squeeze. “Alright. See you then” Tom replied, Rupert just smiles and wave him goodbye. Tom walks in and found the lab he was looking for, he opens the door and watched the raven boy he been looking for, working hard on his project, “Rupert! I told you to leave me alone! I’m not gonna talk to Tom about it!” Daniel growls from his seat, Tom walks in towards Daniel, “What don’t you wanna talk to me about?” Tom asked as he stood next to Daniel. “ Tom, hey what are you doing here?” Daniel asked abit flustered, wiping his oil covered hands, “ i was just searching for my missing roommate, wanting to bring him food too.” Tom shrugs his shoulders and shake the bag of food in his hands. Daniel could just grin at him, the sight of Tom and food always makes him happy, he knows Tom would always buy him breakfast or dinner and left it on his desk, even if Daniel left some money to pay him back, Tom will end up buying more, their weekends were always filled with snacks and takeouts, Tom would always be busy with his English papers while Daniel would be busy with his own set of works. As Daniel cleans his space, Tom lays out the food, sandwiches with chips, bottles of soda and a bowl of fruits. They ate together, talking about their week, with Tom sitting on the table while Daniel on the chair opposite of him, “ So Dan, what did you want to talk to me about?” Tom asked, as he took a bite of his sandwich, Daniel choke on his watermelon, “ nothing really, it’s too embarrassing to talk about.” Daniel just shrugs, “ Come on we been roommates for 6 months, you can trust me you know.” Tom reassures him, the room suddenly feels alot warmer, Daniel just shook his head. “ well i have something to talk to you about.” Tom said as he clears his throat, taking a sip of his drink, Daniel just looks up at him, “ i think it’s better for me to show you rather then i tell you” Tom said, as he wipes his lips, he stood up, moved closer to Daniel, cups his face and pull him forward, he kissed him softly on the lips, he waited for awhile, then Daniel kisses him back, they deepened their kiss, Daniel just pulls him closer, as they pull apart and caught their breath, Daniel looks at him, “Holy Shit! Emma would kill me! I fucking kissed her boyfriend!” Daniel exclaimed, looking flustered, Tom then straddles him, “ Hmmm i wonder if your boyfriend actually minds me kissing you?” Tom teased, “ Clearly I’m single and not dating Rupert, he’s my bestfriend from childhood.” Daniel admitted, “ then why did you lie Dan?” Tom asked as he lazily trails his fingers around his jawline, “ erm well i saw you and Emma together in bed, so i assume you and her are really together, she also introduced herself as your girlfriend.” Daniel shrugs as Tom tilts his head up, kissed his necks, Danial just moans, “Dan, did you know that Rupert and Emma are dating now?” Tom asked him as he bites his collarbone, only for Daniel to pull away, “Wait what! They’re together?” Daniel exclaimed, Tom chuckles, “ Yes they’re, are you gonna stop asking me questions and let me kiss you?” Tom teased as he looks at Daniel lovingly, “ Make me then.” Daniel replied with a smirk. With that Tom kissed him hard, tangling his fingers in Daniel’s hair, with Daniel‘s hands around his hips, another one on his thighs, squeezing it lightly, earning a low moan from Tom. As they were enjoying themselves, the door suddenly opens, “Daniel Fucking Radcliffe! I left you for an hour and you literally sucking out the oxygen from your roommate, what the fuck!” Rupert shouted from the door, Tom literally fall back when Daniel suddenly stood up, but Daniel caught him just in time, “What the fuck Rupert?” Tom exclaimed as he tries to balance himself, “ it took you both fucking 6 months to realise how much you both like each other, that’s what the fuck it is.” Rupert replied, with Emma by his side, “ hand me the money babe.” Emma said as she held her hands out to Rupert, which he hands her $100 and grumbles, “ why can’t you wait another 6 more months.” Tom just laughed at them, “ You both bet on us? What kind of friends are you?” Daniel asked clearly annoyed, “ The kind that wants the best for you both” Emma replied, “ Fuck.” Daniel said, as the threads his fingers in his hair, “ well whatever it is, I’m bringing my babe back to our dorm to continue our session, so please excuse us” Tom replied them as he grabs Daniel’s hands and pulls him out of the lab, leaving the other couple in the room and walking back to his dorm, as they were walking, Daniel just interlaced their fingers together and walks beside Tom, as they reached their room, Tom closed the door and push Daniel against it, “ I didn’t know you were into me.” Daniel breathes out, “ Hunny, I’ve been crazy about you for months now” Tom replied him as he kisses his neck, leaving bite marks on them even on his collarbone. “ But since when?” Daniel whines and moans, as Tom bites into his jugular vein, “ Since you said you were gay.” Tom replies with a wink when he looks back up at Daniel. “ oh.” Daniel replies, god Tom was grinding against him, somehow his brains goes empty, and his body went into autopilot mode, somehow his hands knows where to go, everything went so fast, next thing they were in bed sharing lazy kisses, “ So you like me huh?” Daniel asked, breathless, “ love, we been making out for hours, if I don’t like you, why would i do that?” Tom replied him, kissing his forehead, “Yeah i like you too Tom Felton.” Daniel replies, “ i like you more Daniel Radcliffe” Tom whispers as he kisses his forehead again, only for Daniel to nuzzles in closer to him. Who knew studying in New York would bring both of them such joy, hello to a new beginning.


End file.
